


[盾冬]冬日战士和他的狗

by peachubby



Series: 【stucky/evanstan 一发完pwp合集】 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, 盾冬
Series: 【stucky/evanstan 一发完pwp合集】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[盾冬]冬日战士和他的狗

settings：  
看到那个地铁上警犬和警察小哥的视频了  
于是脑洞突如其来↓

*嗨爪的设定是地下鲨手公司，只鲨坏人，所以吧唧算是卧底特工一类的（？。口嗨文bug不要细究。

————————————

冬日战士被条毛色金黄的寻回犬碰瓷儿了。

他都想不起来自己那天到底是出了什么任务，反正是在又一票干完后跑到某个墙根底下呼哧呼哧捂着伤口躲追兵，又累又冷又不想回组织，躲着躲着就半晕半睡了过去。

啪嗒——

冬日战士懵逼地醒过来看着自己怀里的天降金色小毛球，从墙头掉下来的小毛球里也有两只滴流圆的眼睛瞧着他——话说金毛这个犬种有蓝色瞳孔的吗？不对，这脏兮兮的小狗哪来的？冬日战士抬头一看的瞬间，墙头那只恶狠狠的凶犬才一边警告着狂吠一边不甘心地跑了。

冬日战士将又沾了血又沾了泥的小毛球拎着后颈提溜起来，它甚至都没挣扎，只是在被查看后腿的咬伤时才惨兮兮的呜咽了两声。其实一眼就能看出来那伤不重，只是毛被咬掉了一大撮，再加上皮肤被那只恶犬的尖牙划伤了几道。冬日战士半抬眼看看耷拉着耳朵假哭的小毛球，心说你做戏倒是做到位，没见过哪只受伤的狗尾巴还能摇得那么欢，扭来扭去搞得我拎着你都费劲，作为一个奶狗你已经超重了心里没点数吗？

他站起身，掏出小刀割了身上战服还算干净的一长条，像模像样的给狗子包扎了下“伤口”，期间其呜咽之凄惨大概会让旁人觉得这里正在发生虐狗惨案。冬日战士盯着那条依旧摇个不停连带着小屁股都在扭啊扭的尾巴彻底无语了。都搞完了，冬日战士往狗子头上拍了拍算是说拜拜，转身就走了。

狗子：？？？？就这？？？就这？？？？

他没走几步，就发现熟悉的假哭声越来越近，他停下脚步回头一瞅，小毛球也不走了，屁股往地上一坐，抬着小脑袋俩眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他瞧，满脸写着我们啥时候回家我们啥时候回家我们啥时候回家我们啥时候回家？

冬日战士：……？老子好像被碰瓷了

如此这般往复几次，见冬日战士还不心软，狗子扭扭翘屁，啊不是，扭扭肥屁，小短腿奋力一蹬，把自己挂在了冬日战士小腿肚上，任尔东西南北蹬，怎么蹬都甩不掉。

冬日战士叹口气觉得行8烦求死了就把狗子拎起来揣兜里走了。

嗨爪的人见到冬日战士回来肚子那里鼓鼓囊囊：？是只有我还是大家都觉得资产这次任务吃胖了些许——收获冬日战士一记眼刀。  
咱也不知道，咱也不敢问，算求。

于是冬日战士有汪了。  
皮，折腾，粘人精，拆家能手，不看着不行，吃得贼他妈多，长得还贼他妈快。

六个月里被养的肥头肥脑油光水滑，啊不是，被养的虎虎生威毛色锃亮。冬日战士习惯了晨起训练带上狗、汇报任务带上狗、晚上睡觉带上狗——倒也不是他乐意，就是这狗自己到底有多大个儿它心里实在没点b数，还使小时候抱腿耍赖那一套。要说它小时候是个毛线球，现在简直就是能塞满一后备箱那么多的毛线球。

冬日战士：你妈的出门前奋力甩开这橡皮糖狗比出任务还累。

可出任务实在是不能带它呀，自个儿家多怂多憨的狗子能不知道吗？以日常水平推断，这狗估计会追着自己朝敌人丢出去的手雷跑，说不准还能给你叼回来（？）。

说到这个，这狗真是爱叼东西。家里别的摆件用具它没兴趣，但凡这东西来自冬日战士，它能叼着晚上一整天，什么脱下来的衣服袜子甚至枪支匕首，玩得不亦乐乎。但它尤其爱叼自己主人的内裤，但洗干净的例外——冬日战士想到这点就觉得丢脸，tui，养了个什么狗啊我这是！丢人！

丢人归丢人，但好歹被冬日战士发现这算狗子一大弱点。后来冬日战士出门不想带它只肖把没来得及洗的内裤往卧室一丢，待狗子冲进去就咔哒锁门，百试不爽。唯一的后果就是，下班回来得被心理受创伤的狗子口水洗礼一条龙还得抱住狂rua（不抱就嗷嗷哭哭到邻居报警那种），一通折腾下来才算哄好了。冬日战士被狗子按在卧室地上用狗狗眼  
无限攻略，一边撸狗心里默念：别瞅我，没结果，老子下次还敢。

直到有一次冬日战士任务重伤，奄奄一息爬回家，养了几个月才算痊愈。那次之后冬日战士就发现出任务用内裤调狗离山不管用了——奇怪，平时在家丢东西它还是会颠颠去捡的，就是出门前这招再也不管用了。但狗子也没像以前一样闹着要跟冬日战士出门，只是用力蹭蹭他的裤腿，然后就乖乖走回客厅目送主人出门了。

冬日战士觉得纳闷，但也没多想，只当狗子长大了懂事了知道体贴老父亲了，欣慰！

某次冬日战士结束任务，刚将武器收回身上就听见身后一声枪响和狗吠同时响起。连忙跑去看竟是背后一个没死透的余党，金色寻回犬的利齿深深咬进那人手掌，打空了的枪被远远甩在一旁。

……咬着人类肢体满嘴是血、却朝着主人拼命摇起尾巴这个画面怎么看怎么诡异。

冬日战士算是闹明白原来自己每次出任务都被狗跟踪了。合着它以前一直以为出任务＝出去玩不带我，直到主人受重伤才明白是危险的事。此后次次默默跟在身后保护他，今次还真派上了大用场。

啧啧，此狗不可貌相。冬日战士挑眉拍拍狗头，孺狗可教也，吧唧一口亲上了还沾着人血的狗鼻子。不知道为什么，第一次被主动亲了的狗子看起来像是差点晕倒。

嗨爪最近的头条是头号资产旁边出现了个小号资产。小号资产战绩累累，追踪突击都是一把好手，可只听头号资产的指挥。脱离了冬日战士它就像条疯狗，生人勿近逮谁咬谁。在冬日战士身边——就没人看过有狗能把尾巴摇得像直升机螺旋桨，还他妈是永动的。

自从带狗上班以来，这还是第一次跟团出任务。冬日战士和A小队登上昆式等待起飞，所有小队成员贴壁站立，远离自家组织最令人闻风丧胆的两个最强武器。

小号武器威风凛凛坐在头号资产脚边——还好战机噪音足够大，不然要被它尾巴抽地抽空气的声音吵死。冬日战士也烦了，扬手bia在狗子脑门，意思你给老子消停点。狗子果然听话，瞬间安静如鸡.jpg。

冬日战士满意的撤回手——啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒——得，又开始了。他决定不理这个烦人精，闭目小憩。可那狗又开始一下下拱他的手，扯他袖口，尾巴摇得更猛。无奈之下冬日战士狠撸两把狗头，让它成功再次安静。

然后冬日战士就发现只有在他把手放在狗头上的时候这狗才能老老实实待着，不然就咬他裤腿扒他大腿拱他手心反正烦死人了烦死了烦死人了。

冬日战士保持一条腿微屈膝伸长了手安抚狗头的奇怪姿势一路。队员第一次看如此扭捏娇俏的资产不由得笑出了声，收获冬日战士的眼刀和小号资产的呲牙嘶吼警告，再也不敢了。

有了狗子加持，冬日战士更觉出任务得心应手。但大小资产的搭配也有弱点，例如有些只对动物有用的武器人类无法察觉。

这天任务途中那狗突然闻到空气中的一丝异味，随后瞬间发狂发疯暴走，眼睛发红、到处冲撞，连自己小队的人都攻击，唯独绷着最后一丝理智略过了冬日战士，仓惶地跑远了。

这一战任务小组死伤惨重，敌方借机疯狂攻击，只剩下冬日战士一人独挡，伤势不轻，愈难抵抗。就在他心下一凉估量着躲不过敌方杀招，准备硬抗时，一道金色的影子从空中飞过。伴随枪响，影子的末尾由金变为橙光，空中血雾飞溅。他没敢多想，先凭身体本能趁机解决掉敌人，随后抱起染血的金色寻回犬调转方向迅速撤离。

那一枪贯穿了它的身体后半部分，由于射击距离不远，子弹出口处的伤口面积骇人的大。狗已经昏了过去，但似乎致疯的药效还在，即使被自己主人抱住也呲出了尖牙低声警告，好在最终没有攻击行为。

冬日战士以最快的速度回到家，像为自己处理伤口那样为他的狗止血、消毒、缝合、打抗生素，他还是第一次这样为自己之外的生物做这些。但过程中他觉得奇怪，因为狗身上的伤口不像他在回来途中看到的那样深那样严重——就好像……已经飞快地愈合了一小部分。他摇摇头，心想大概是自己的错觉，可能太担心了才导致在潜意识里将伤口严重化了。

将它安置好，冬日战士才又为自己上药消毒。期间狗一直睡着，只是时不时喉咙里会发出嘶吼的声音。按理说大量失血，那致疯的药也该排干净了，这样看来大概还需要些时间。他想给它打上一针镇静防止再次发狂，但又怕它伤得太重死在睡梦里。想想还是没打。

忙完这些冬日战士已经疲惫不堪，在地板上守着它躺下就昏睡了过去。

不知道睡了多久，梦里开始不安稳，冬日战士像往常一样嫌弃地蹬脚踹狗让它滚远点别来骚扰自己，却猛然觉得腰间皮肤被犬牙划过。睁眼看到狗不知什么时候醒了，半趴在他脚边作攻击状，急切地撕扯他的下衣，外裤已经成了破布，刚才那一下就是咬在了裤腰上。

它眼睛发着红。糟了，这是药效再次发作。冬日战士挣扎着，却被力气奇大的狗连拱带扯翻了个面趴在地上。然后那狗就爬在了他身上，冬日战士仅隔着内裤残破的布料，感受到自己的臀缝正被疯狂舔弄沾湿。犬类灼热湿润的舌头舔过那里每一寸皮肤，甚至向更深处挤进去。他意识到它在干什么，顿时头皮发麻、浑身发抖，试着挣扎却被利爪极威胁性地踩住背按实，无果。他绝望地感觉到有坚硬的东西抵了上来，闭上了眼。

痛，从未经历过的痛。金属臂在木质地板上刮出划痕，他却硬是没动。想着空中向他飞来的金色身影，想着漂亮毛发下血肉模糊的伤口，他就不舍得动了。其实一条狗而已，他真想攻击怎么也能对付得了，无非下杀招一击致命。不过是一条狗而已——可他怎么舍得。

那狗在他身后不知疲倦的撞着，痛着痛着他就麻木了，只是在被撞到某些部位时有种有痛又涩的诡异感觉，硬着头皮忍就是了。但他发现他抓地板抓得厉害时，那狗就会加倍地探过头来舔他的耳廓和嘴唇，躲都躲不开，然而不得不说他确实被分散了点注意力，身后竟没那么疼了。不知多久他昏了过去，之后发生了什么则彻底无从知晓。

第二天一早，冬日战士醒来的第一秒先睁开了眼，然后又迅速紧紧闭上。右臂一处、肋骨三处、小腿侧一处、还有那里……他清点着身上的伤，准备迎接痛意挨个袭来——却没有任何感觉。

他急忙坐起身，发现自己全身上下的伤口都奇迹般的愈合了，就连身后……也没有印象里那种撕裂般的痛。而且他怎么会在床上？他记得他明明是在地上……

……难道昨天那些都是做梦？对了，狗呢？  
冬日战士在房间里四下搜索都没找到自己的狗，他吹了个口哨像往常那样唤它，隐隐闻到客厅似乎飘来煎蛋和咖啡的香气。

餐盘磕碰加上爪子慌忙扒拉地的声音响起来，果然不出几秒他的狗就跑了进来，只是跟往常不太一样，尾巴只摇了两下就垂了下来，耳朵也耷拉下来，像是做错事了等着挨骂似的。它一跃跳上床，在主人身边坐下，滴流圆的蓝眼睛不敢看他，看着自己的毛绒大爪爪。

冬日战士先掰头看了狗的瞳孔，确保里面没有一点红色，看样子药效是彻底过了。他又把狗翻来覆去看了一整圈，别说伤口了，连一根掉落的毛都没有。

这他妈到底什么情况？

狗像往常一样隔着被子，从他腿中间不知轻重的往他身上拱，但那莫名其妙的记忆，冬日战士后遗症似的迅速缩起身体，警惕的看着狗。它顿时蔫了下去，主动退到一边，离得远远的在地上坐好。

操，看这狗的反应，那事居然是真的？？

平时它才不管你怎么抵抗，一定要又舔又蹭撒娇撒到满它满意才行。今天这一副负荆请罪的光景是什么情况？？？

狗头试探着蹭过来搭在床边，试探着拱拱冬日战士的手。

“你在干吗？道歉？”  
“嗷呜——”毛茸茸的大尾巴在身后甩了两下，看样子像是说对了。

“我……你……咱们身上的伤呢？”  
“嗷嗷嗷呜——”  
行吧，这个在说啥看不太懂。

“操……所以昨天真的——你他妈——我？”  
“……呜——”  
“……”

那狗扑腾着蹭过来想让主人摸摸他，看起来又心虚的不敢靠近。狗狗眼看看他看看地，看看尾巴看看爪。

“……算了。我知道你不是故意的，你被药物控制了。再说，我要真想反抗你根本活不到这会儿。”  
“嗷呜嗷呜嗷呜——”它兴高采烈的抬起前爪扒在床边，脑袋贴着主人的胸口，只是耳朵还垂着，狗狗眼湿漉漉的看起来像是要掉眼泪。冬日战士哭笑不得，也不知道受了天大委屈的到底是谁。他只好胡乱胡噜两把狗头，算是原谅了。

“以后无论如何不许那样了。”冬日战士像它还是个幼崽时那样掐着它后颈，警告地说。  
“……”它反倒安静了一会，才从喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽声响。

大概是知道错了吧，他想。

——咕噜噜噜

将近16个小时没有进食，冬日战士的胃主动提醒了他这一点。狗子上一秒还黏着他，下一秒却突然跃身而起飞奔向客厅。

今天奇怪的事情实在是太多了，冬日战士都懒得觉得奇怪了。

但看着自己卧室突然出现一个浑身赤裸的陌生男人这件事应该还算是足够奇怪吧？冬日战士在两秒内迅速摸出床下的枪瞄准那个陌生人，那人猛然定住，手里的盘子晃了晃，咖啡撒了几滴出来落在地板上。

“你是谁？”  
“巴基——我——”  
“巴基他妈的又是谁？”  
“是我啊巴基，不是，巴基是你，我是史蒂夫——”  
“再不说点我能听懂的你就没命了，明白吗？”

“巴基是我给你取的名我是你的狗我叫史蒂夫啊巴基——”  
？？？？说他妈啥？？？？

“你不是肚子饿了嘛我给你做了早餐！”  
“巴基”盯着眼前一米八几自称是自己的狗的奇怪男人，你别说那双蓝眼睛是真的一模一样，还有是我的错觉还是他身后真的有条大尾巴在晃？？

哦好像是幻觉，但这语气这神情总觉得身后确实应该追加一条跟那只狗一模一样的热情大尾巴。

“巴基快点我可以放下吗这个好烫——”  
……

冬日战士暂时收起了自己的武器，他想了一圈伤口离奇愈合、自己被狗日了的事实等一系列稀奇古怪的事，心说行吧，他丢给史蒂夫自己的上衣和短裤——我倒要看看生活里还有什么新的幺蛾子。

原来史蒂夫做人类时，很小就失去了所有家人，生的又瘦小，谋生的力气活根本做不来，只好在街头流浪。冬日战士确实听说过某邪恶组织的超级士兵计划和兽化人计划，但没想到他的狗，哦不，史蒂夫就是这么来的。在两种计划都失败的情况下，那个组织将两者合并实验，破罐破摔试着能不能造出个战斗力强的怪物出来。就在一群无家可归、被抓来用于人体实验的人当中选中了最瘦小的史蒂夫，想着万一真造出来怪物不会那么强，好歹能控制住。

但没想到史蒂夫年纪尚小，对应到兽化形态不过一只金毛幼崽，还奄奄一息，命若悬丝。就这样史蒂夫被跟其他尸体一起处理掉了，然后失去了人类记忆的金色小毛球在陌生的地方醒来，开始了动物形态的又一次流浪生涯。

——还是被强者追着打，不一样的是这次它落进了他的巴基怀里，有了一个温暖的家。虽然后来他知道他的名字大概是“冬日战士”，可他还是在心里叫他巴基。巴基巴基巴基。

“……停停停别叫了——”，巴基先生捏捏眉头，“所以其实两种计划都在你身上生效了，你……又是强化人又是兽化人？”

史蒂夫点点头，“不过我是昨天……我们……那个结束……才、才发现自己能变回人类的，而且记忆也回来了。”史蒂夫坐在床边，手紧张的五指收拢揪紧了床单，看起来跟那蠢狗的爪子没什么区别，巴基想。

“早上你叫我的时候，我一心虚，就又成功变回兽化形态了……”  
什么叫“我们那个结束”而且这狗，不是，这人结结巴巴又羞红脸的语气是什么鬼啊——  
冬日战士在心里咆哮，无语的说不出话。良久才理清楚还有什么要问的，“你的伤好得快我理解了，我的伤呢，都哪去了？”  
不问还好，问完这句，史蒂夫的脸瞬间爆红。“呃……我想……巴基……我想我的一些……体液……大概也有治愈作用……”  
“……好了你不要说了”

空气沉默了一个世纪那么久。  
“巴基，你要是觉得这样奇怪，我还可以变回狗的样子……”  
“……别了，”冬日战士想了想，史蒂夫是条狗的时候从来没给它穿过衣服，那变回狗岂不是每天跟它赤身裸体的相处，总觉得哪里怪怪的，冬日战士打了个冷颤，“还是别了，求你。”  
“好的！”史蒂夫愉快的回应了他。  
冬日战士觉得头更疼了。

————  
嗨爪的头号资产跟小号资产过了将近两个月才回归战队，据说是之前伤得太重必须持续修养。如今看来这狗身上和冬日战士配套的战服，想来是真的，连狗都要穿着防护战服出任务了。

一贯肤色苍白的冬日战士近来想也是休息得不错，每次带着狗出任务必定面色红润有光泽，脾气都好了不少。虽然那狗还是一样爱撒娇——只不过以前爱拱手，如今不知怎么的爱拱腿中间的部位——可冬日战士却也不爱生气了，被拱超不过两下必定乖乖伸手安抚他的爱宠，一片和谐。

————  
“唔、喂……史蒂夫……你又来，怎么还做啊？？”巴基看着身后又吻又咬他臀肉的人崩溃地带着哭腔发问，大概是犬类动物交欢的本能，每次史蒂夫一拱他就表示是要来折腾他了。  
“不行巴基我忍不住嘛，最后一次——”

-end-


End file.
